Yogscast Wiki:Jobs
Looking for something to do? Want to be helpful but don't know how? On this page are a list of tasks and jobs that need completing, one way or another. You can help by fulfilling (or partially fulfilling) any task or job. This isn't just for registered users, this is for non-registered users, admins, etc. Jobs/Tasks: Un-completed 'Restructure To-Do List' *Remove misleading, biased, or light hearted information from pages *Delete any "fangasm" pages (Pages that are full of jokes that you will only understand if you are a Yognau(gh)t *Update pages with new/relevant information *Fix article stubs/add more information to these pages: Panda Labs, OldHoneydew, OldXephos, 7 Days to Die, Batman: Arkham City, Garry's Mod, Murder, Prop Hunt, Blocks That Matter, Cook, Serve, Delicious with Chef Nilesy!, Fumblemore Robot, Happy Go-Lively, Morrowind, Platform Hindenburg, Skylanders, Slime Central, Teep's Cave, The Amazing Virtual Experience of Space, The Elder Scrolls, The Tower, Witcher 2 *Create pages for any games that the Yogscast have had a big/important series on and include an episode guide *Add pictures to any page that needs it. All pages should have at least one picture except for people pages who have never showed their face or any icon that resembles them (e.g. Mearis) *Delete all video pages/episode pages/YoGPoD episode pages except for music video pages. *Link/Relink all video links to their corresponding YouTube video *Link/Relink any redlinks *Fix any broken redirects, delete any redirects linking to any deleted page. *Delete all /Quotes pages, add the quotes to their corresponding person's page *Update the YouTube Banners page with all the correct current banners and past banners *Create pages for all companies and buildings from all Tekkit, YogCraft, Voltz, and Yogscast Complete series *Create these pages: The Bursar, The Luggage, Barnabus, VoxCo., VoxHQ, Mr. Horsington, Mr. Cat, TUG, Nerd Kingdom, Landmark, Steven (Parv's demon), Mr. Blobby, Baby, Nano's Village, Ars Magica 2 Bosses, Jarvis *Add all of these YouTubers to the "Other YouTubers" page: Zoot101, WordWizard64, Foxel, PewDiePie, Syndicate, TheVoxelBox, Gar, Nipde, VGToolbox, Jamies Universe, Remember Comics, Delta Squid, TycerX, GNRFrancis, Wysie, TheDragonHat, NominalMuffin, Amaya Fails, AllShamNoWow, MrCrainer, Noxcrew (Noxite and Smappz), Awkward Gamers, GoldenBlackHawk, Michael Bah, SSundee, LanceypoohTV, Vaecon, Day9, Ali A, LDShadowLady, TopMass, Mr. Gibbs, SuperMCgamer, iJustine, Philip DeFranco, Seananners, HERO, LOLRenaynay, The Multiverse, KirinDave, YoshiToMario, gizzy14gazza, MegaGWolf, KiteTales, TheBajanCanadian, ASFJerome, NoahCraftFTW, Palmerator, SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse, LogDotZip, Kevin Macleod, JonTronShow, Toby Turner, Chad Quandt, Kuldud3, Joshfries, PerpetualJordan, Captainlasergun, LindeeLink, Jessicat, Tom Beer, Millbee, AnderZEL, Docm77, Pyropuncher, Guude, W92Baj, Markiplier, TheJWittz, Shofu, Kurtjmac, PauseUnpause, OMGchad, Aureylian, BlueBayou, Arkas, 22cans, Wawrick Davis, Gmart, Queen Latifa *Add all of these Twitch Broadcasters to the "Other YouTubers" page: mmobuff, RealBlankspace, asiaamore, misscliks Categories that Need Creating To create any category that is on this page, click the link (it will be red if it hasn't been made). If it has been made, it will be a normal link and will be removed as soon as it is noticed. *None Templates need creating This is just for advanced users that are good at coding, especially HTML. If you think you can cope with the jobs below, then try them, but if you have no or little knowledge of HTML, please do not attempt anything on this section. *'Day' pages for OnThisDay template (see: Soldier Elite's thread, Jayden's thread, and Colours thread) Various pages/templates/categories needing work *Template:OnThisDay Category:CommunityCategory:Jobs